


Always By Your Side

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fear, Holding Hands, Protective Rowena MacLeod, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: After Sam and Dean ask for their help on a case, reader is scared and Rowena is quick to assure her everything will be alright.





	Always By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: imagine-your-fav-character.tumblr.com/post/150231134651/imagine-your-favorite-character-bending-down

To say you were terrified would have been an understatement.

Sam and Dean needed help with a rather large group of rogue hunters and, having not had enough people to help them out, they sought their supernatural allies. Rowena had readily agreed. She was still fighting for her redemption, and helping out two important acquaintances would give her lots of points (plus, she got to kill hunters, though she'd never say that out loud).

You weren't too thrilled with the idea. After all, these were hunters. Their job was to kill your kind. They had skills and expertise, and considering they were rogues, they had the rage, too. No matter how prepared you were, something could always go wrong. Neither you nor Rowena were fighters. You relied on your magic. If they were to somehow block your access to it, or make themselves immune to its effects…

You were screwed.

Nothing you said got to Rowena. She had an answer ready for each and every critique, like a student who'd stayed up all night with their head buried in a textbook in preparation for the incoming exam. She wanted to do it. She wanted to help, wanted to earn her redemption and become the person the world would be proud of.

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone," you told her, looking up at her standing form from your position on the couch.

"That's not what this is about," Rowena told you. 

"What is it about, then?" You didn't understand. A part of you didn't want to understand. Your girl was about to put her life in danger —  _ again  _ — just because the Winchester brothers asked her to.

"Those hunters are killing innocent people," she replied.  _ People like us, _ was the wordless implication. Non-humans. Supernaturals. Monsters.

If one of them were to find out where you lived, they'd be quick to take you out. They wouldn't hesitate for a split second. The fact that you'd done nothing but live your life just like everybody else wouldn't matter to them. You weren't human, and thus you deserved to die. Easy as that.

"They're dangerous," you said, a lick of desperation sneaking into your tone.

They needed to die. There was no question about that. They were too dangerous to be allowed to roam free. But you and Rowena didn't have to be a part of it. Rowena was one of the most powerful witches in the world, and she'd taught you enough to make you a force of nature yourself, but they were still hunters. They were the predator in this scenario. What they lacked in power they made up for in skill — skill that neither you nor your girlfriend had.

"So am I," Rowena said, offering you a smile.

There was no doubting that. "I know, but—"

"I'll be fine."

_ No, you won't, _ you thought. Something could go wrong. Something  _ would _ go wrong. "You can't know that."

"I guess not," she allowed. "But I will do my bloody best!"

That prompted you to laugh. She laughed along. "I'll go with you," you said after a moment. You couldn't convince her, so you might as well join her.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she said.

_ Yes, I do. For you. _ For her you would jump into fire. She wouldn't even have to ask. "You're not doing this alone."

You'd left her alone once. Upon return, you'd found her burnt to a crisp, and had spent weeks watching her heal, one slow day at a time. Never again.

A warm, appreciative smile spilled over Rowena's mouth. "My lass, always looking out for me."

_ Always, _ you swore. For as long as you lived.

"I'm scared," you admitted.

"I know." She bent over and, taking your hand into her own, brought it up to her mouth and pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to it. Her lips were warm against your skin, soft, tender, a promise of love and eternity and so much more. "I won't let anyone lay a hand on you. They so much as look at you wrong, and they're dead."

Hell hath no fury like Rowena MacLeod scorned.

You had to chuckle. "My little firecracker."

"You know it, dear."

Yes, you did. You knew it very well. It was only one on the long list of reasons you loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange


End file.
